Episode 7633 (5th October 2016)
Plot Charity still hasn't told Cain about Debbie staying in France. She tells Zak she doesn't need to tell Cain as she's going to persuade Debbie to come back, but Zak reminds Charity how stubborn her daughter is. Liv asks Paddy what he's doing about the occupation order, and Paddy thanks her for believing in him, but explains he's walking away from everything and biding his time. Moira turns up at the factory to talk to Jai about Holly. Joanie offers to accompany Kerry to her pre-abortion ultrasound scan, and reveals Dan has noticed she is avoiding him. Paddy approaches Pierce in the pub and explains he won't fight the occupation order, so Pierce instead asks Paddy for a written undertaking that states he'll keep his distance from Rhona. Paddy agrees, but warns Pierce never to play games with Rhona, or he'll regret it. Chrissie shocks Cain when she reveals Debbie has sold her Mulberry Cottage and her share of the garage. Cain takes his anger out by trashing the garage, and Dan has to call Charity to calm him down. Leyla gushes to Priya about her date with Pete. Cain questions how Debbie could let Chrissie spring that surprise on him, and is furious when Charity reveals she has already spoken to Debbie. When Charity makes a comment about Holly's death, Cain pins her against a door. Charity blames Cain for him being in this mess and compares him to Shadrach. Jai tells Moira about his relationship with Holly, but Moira questions if they were so happy then why Holly would throw everything away. She is surprised when Jai reveals Holly was trying to find an investor for the farm but is glad when Jai assures her Holly was in a happy place. Charity tells Cain to let Debbie go and allow her to make a fresh start. They end up talking about Holly and Moira, and Charity insists there's a reason everyone walks away from him. Pete and Leyla return from their date - indoor skydiving, and Leyla fears she has put her foot in it when she suggests they take Jacob next time, but Pete insists he'd love to. Pierce informs Rhona that they no longer need to go to court. Charity finds Cain at the footbridge and she reveals she's leaving for good this time, as there is nothing left but ghosts of how things used to be. Moira informs Adam she no longer wants to leave the farm, so Adam suggests he and Victoria move in for a while. Charity insists no one will miss her round here, and is delighted when Cain explains he will. Cain suggests they go away together for a fresh start. Charity reveals it's what she always wanted and the pair kiss. Cast Regular cast *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Joanie Dingle - Denise Black *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas Guest cast None. Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom, staircase and public bar *Café Main Street - Interior *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Office, garage and forecourt *Footbridge *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes